


What If I Told You

by thewolfthatwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Danny Mahealani Gets Around, Feelings, Fluff, Isaac-centric, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Isaac, Rare Pairings, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac arrives at The Beacon Hill Academy the last thing he expected was that he'd fall for his straight roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [clawstoagunfight](../users/clawstoagunfight) for putting up with me when I wouldn't tell you what I was working on! Thank you also for being an amazing beta! 
> 
> Title comes from one of my favorite songs from my favorite band, if you can guess it I'll give you a cookie...or a maybe a fic since I can't actually give you a cookie...
> 
> Spoiler in the end not about the secret relationship referenced in the tags.

“All I’m saying is that we should’ve been roommates again,” there is a pale and lanky, broad shouldered guy speaking when Isaac gets to the open door. “We’re already familiar, y’know, now we’re being forced to get to know these random people that could end up being mass murderers or psychos or something.” The guy’s arms flail a bit as he finishes talking.

“Oh my god,” a muffled second voice interrupts. “You know why they put us in separate rooms, hell why they put us in different wings, there is nothing we can do about it. We messed up last year, now we have to live with the consequences.”

“Consequences being potential slayers of people whose name start with ‘S’!”

“Stiles, stop, you already know Derek,” the guy speaking moves into view. He’s all dark hair, tanned skin and sinewy muscles. Isaac takes in the tight fit of his black tank top and his baggy gray sweatpants that bear the school’s initials and emblem down one leg; evidently this one is his new roommate. Isaac swallows hard. He pulls his gaze up to the guy’s face and sees his chocolate brown eyes scan the room, zeroing in on Isaac. He at least has the decency to look abashed. “I’m sure you’re not a psychotic murderer.”

“Haven’t killed anyone yet,” Isaac tells them with an awkward shrug. His bags were heavy to begin with, now they’re just becoming unbearable. He moves into the room and notices a brown and tan plaid bedspread on one of the beds, not the one the freckled guy –Stiles, apparently– is currently sprawled across. Isaac quirks an eyebrow at him, but he just offers an open-mouthed grin and a slight head bob. “You mind?”

“Nope,” his bottom lip protrudes as he shakes his head this time. “You can put your stuff wherever you want.”

“You’re on my bed.”

“Because Scotty-boy thinks that I’ll mess up his blankets, jerk. Besides, you weren’t here yet,” Stiles claims.

“I’m here now, though,” Isaac says back, still holding on to all of his bags.

“Dude, just get off his bed,” Scott speaks up again.

“And go where?” Stiles asks with an exaggerated sigh. He does haul himself off of the bed though, so Isaac counts it as a win.

“Maybe back to your own room?” Isaac mutters his suggestion under his breath as he finally drops all of his bags onto his mattress.

“Scott, tell your roommate to stop being rude to me,” Stiles whines from behind Isaac.

“He kind of has a point,” Scott says; Isaac can practically hear the shrug in his tone.

“Fine, I can tell when I’m not wanted,” the mass of pale freckled skin flails in Isaac’s peripheral vision to accompany the words. “Normally I just ignore it, but I haven’t gotten in quality Jackson-harassment time today. He hasn’t seen my face since June, so I’m sure he’s going through withdrawals by now. I’ll see you later, Scotty-boy.” Isaac’s turned his head to see that Stiles has moved to the doorway by now, the shorter boy meets his gaze and says, “I’d say it was a pleasure, but I’d clearly be lying.”

Isaac says nothing back and Stiles ambles away, calling out to someone named Greenberg on the way. He hears Scott let out a huff of laughter and looks over at his new roommate.

“Sorry about him,” Scott says with a smile. “He’s just pissed that Harris and Coach Finstock actually convinced Headmaster Argent to separate us this year.”

“What’d you do?”

“Basic shenanigans all year, enough to tick off the people who are influential. We made a pact this summer that this year we’d be better, but then we found out about the rooming assignments and now Stiles is off to hassle Jackson.”

“And he’s one of the influentials?” Isaac ventures by the look on Scott’s face.

“That he is,” Scott affirms, rolling his eyes. The two chat some more while Isaac unpacks the rest of his stuff. He can already tell that he’s going to like this guy, he’s more than a little happy that he got placed with Scott and not Stiles.

[|] [|] [|]

It takes Isaac less than a week of Scott walking around their room in just a towel to realize he’s in danger of falling hard for his straight roommate. It takes about a month for anyone else to notice though. Unsurprisingly, it’s Stiles who notices and decides it’s his place as said roommate’s best friend to say something to Isaac about his crush.

Which is why Isaac finds himself cornered in the library of their all-boys boarding school, The Beacon Hill Academy, late one Thursday night.

“Look, you and I both know that we’re only friends by extension because Scott would pout at either one of us if we didn’t at least pretend to get along,” Stiles pulls on his tie to loosen it while he speaks. “So, in the interest of Scott’s feelings and my own mental health, I figured I should tell you that Scott isn’t a hundred percent straight. Hardly anyone here really is.”

“What?”

Instead of explaining himself, Stiles asks, “You’ve met Danny, right?”

“Really dark hair and dimples?”

“God, you suck at describing, because that is literally like Scott and Danny and Derek–if you can catch that sourpuss smiling, which has become a personal goal of mine now that we live together–and like an eighth of all the students here.”

“Well, we all wear the same thing so it’s hard to describe people,” Isaac says with a roll of his eyes.

“Not really, you just suck,” Stiles pauses to chuckle at his unintended pun before continuing. “But yes, Danny has dark hair and dimpled cheeks; he’s also a computer genius and Hawaiian and gorgeous and he’s really nice, like it is impossible to be mean to Danny. I don’t think he’s ever even gotten a detention.”  

“Stiles,” Isaac cuts in again, “What is your point?”

“Danny makes out with everyone. He was a lot of guys’ first kiss. Mine, Jackson, Derek, Scott, Aiden and Ethan both, Peter, Boyd, hell he even made out with Greenberg once. We don’t get much girl experience living with a bunch of dudes, and everybody wants to learn how to kiss, right? So, Danny teaches,” Stiles finishes his explanation with a shrug.

“That doesn’t make anyone not straight, though…” Isaac points out, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“I didn’t say they weren’t straight, I said they weren’t a hundred percent straight. Like, okay, there are some guys who only kiss girls, some who only kiss guys, others who kiss both but only enjoy doing one or the other, and some guys who actually like kissing both girls and guys.”

“Are you trying to say Scott falls into that last category?”

“Well, he had a girlfriend a couple summers ago, Allison, turns out she was the headmaster’s granddaughter,” Stiles’ eyes widen as if he still can’t get over how creepy that had been. “He liked kissing her, but Danny’s the only boy he’s ever kissed and he didn’t not enjoy it.”

“Double negative.”

“Whatever, the point is, I don’t think he would be opposed to you maybe kissing him a little bit,” Stiles finally says with forced nonchalance.

“You’re not just saying this, right?” Isaac asks, narrowing his eyes. His hopes had slowly begun to rise the moment Stiles began talking. He really doesn’t want this to end up being an elaborate prank resulting in Scott hating him or something.

“Of course I’m not!” Stiles gasps. “I mean, if you were Jackson, then yeah, probably. But Scott actually really digs you, so I’m not going to impede on his love life. It’s pretty much in my job description as his best friend to ensure that he actually gets some at some point in his life.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? No, ‘thank you, Stiles’ or ‘wow, Stiles, you’re the best best friend that has ever walked the halls of the BHA’? All you say is okay?” Stiles flails his response out.

“I’ll thank you if your advice actually works,” Isaac tells him with a grin.

[|] [|] [|]

It takes Isaac another week to work up the courage to put his plan into motion. The first phase is laying it on thick with compliments and flattery. He starts voicing a couple of his thoughts aloud when he and Scott are getting ready for different events that don’t require the uniform. Telling him the green shirt looks the best with his olive skin tone, that his faded jean jacket is much sexier than Derek’s new leather one. He asks what Scott thinks about Great Expectations because he has to read it for his Lit class and Scott’s already taken it–even though English has always been his best subject.

He starts mimicking Scott’s nudist tendencies during phase two. He stops taking his clothes with him into their small attached bathroom, at first he makes it seem like an accident. Scott just laughs and makes a show of not looking, saying something about keeping Isaac’s innocence intact. He only claims forgetfulness the first couple times. After a few more times Scott finally questions him, he says he’s always preferred staying in his towel for a while to air dry; he just didn’t know Scott that well before. He’s more comfortable now.

A week passes before he notices that Scott’s eyes are lingering on his long, ivory-toned torso. Isaac turns away and smirks to himself before forcing his thoughts elsewhere, knowing the towel would do absolutely nothing to hide an erection.

The third and final step in his plan is one he isn’t quite sure about, but he knows that this might be the only thing that might spur Scott into action. He’s hesitant though, because he doesn’t like using people–especially friends. And he counts Danny as one of his few friends now. Stiles had personally introduced Isaac to Danny during lunch the day following library attack. Since then the majority of Isaac’s free time has been spent getting to know the guy.

He decides that he’s just going to talk to Danny about what’s going on and see what Danny says before he asks for his help. They’re hanging out in Danny’s room, his roommate–the infamously influential Jackson–is out for the night, when Isaac suddenly blurts out what’s been on his mind. “I think I might be a little bit in love with Scott.”

Danny’s eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open. Isaac belatedly realizes that Danny had been in the middle of explaining the properties of matter, Isaac’s chemistry book open between them. “I know we’re studying Chemistry right now, but I wasn’t hitting on you,” Danny tells him, his eyes twinkling.

“Oh piss off, I wasn’t implying that.”

“Stiles is the one who introduced us, I’ve been waiting for you to imply that since,” Danny admits. “But since you weren’t, why the sudden declaration of love?”

“I just…wanted to get it off my chest?” Isaac says with a shrug.

“Yeah, and the real reason?”

Isaac sighs and lets his head drop down. “Maybe I was kind of implying it a bit in a roundabout way? Except not really. Ignore me and my shitty behavior, what were you saying about matter?”

“Not ignoring you, and Jackson is my roommate and I’d probably even call him my best friend, your behavior has been far from shitty. What’s going on? Is it about being inexperienced?”

Isaac shakes his head, eyes still on the bed. Danny nudges him repeatedly until he finally lifts his head to elaborate. “I have experience. I made out with my friend Lydia when we were thirteen because I didn’t want to accept that I was gay. When I was fifteen Lydia set me up with her cousin’s friend Matt, we dated for almost two years.”

“So…what do you want from me?” Danny asks with a confused smile.

“I want to make Scott jealous.”

[|] [|] [|]

Isaac’s stomach is in knots. His palms are starting to sweat and he can’t stop biting at his bottom lip as he paces the only open floor space that is in the center of his dorm room.

“Oh, good thinking,” Danny tells him, grinning from where he’s leaning against Scott’s desk at the far end of the room.

“What is?” Isaac asks with a scowl. Danny’s not the least bit nervous. He kind of hate him for it. Then again Danny has nothing to lose, plus he gets to make out with someone.

“Your lip, it makes it look even more bruised.” Danny’s pupils are large as he watches Isaac’s mouth. “When will Scott be back?”

Isaac looks down at his watch and sucks in a breath. “Any minute. Oh god, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Jesus. Just take your shirt off and lay down, that’s basically all you have to do,” Danny tells him as he starts to peel his shirt revealing his wiry muscles. The tone of his skin almost matches the tone of Scott’s and that thought makes Isaac feel bad all over again. He turns and resumes his pacing away from Danny.

“I don’t think I want to go through with this. I’m not this guy. I don’t even know for sure that he is gay and what if it just makes him pissed or something? I won’t be able to stay here in this room with him if he’s going to be mad at me.” Isaac rambles as he strides back and forth.

Danny makes a noise in the back of his throat causing Isaac to look up. He watches as Danny tosses his whatever had been in his hands back onto the desk, snatches his shirt up off the mattress before falling down where it had been with a defeated sigh. He runs his fingers over the fabric, contemplating what to say.

“You’ve been hanging out with Stiles too much,” is what he decides to open with. A laugh startles out of Isaac at the words, but Danny keeps speaking. “His rambling tendencies have rubbed off on you.”

“Sorry,” Isaac offers with a shrug.

“No, it’s fine. Look, we really don’t have to do anything. It’s your call, obviously,” Danny says, craning his neck to look at Isaac from his seated position. “I just think you’ll regret doing nothing. I’m not saying you have to make out with me right now, but you need to do something. You’ll drive yourself crazy with the ‘what ifs’ if you don’t.”

When Danny’s speech ends, Isaac finds himself moving closer to his friend. His hands come up to tilt the other boy’s head up a bit more; his body bends and he lowers his own head. He’s tentative when his lips meet Danny’s for the first time. Danny seems frozen, unsure of where they stand. Isaac isn’t really sure either. He just knows that what Danny said was right, he will regret it, so he presses his lips a little harder and forgets to be hesitant.

Danny responds instantly, lips working with Isaac’s to return the pressure. His hands come up to rest on Isaac’s waist, almost pulling as he shifts back to make room. Isaac lifts one knee to rest it between Danny’s thighs, as he deepens the kiss. Isaac is used to fitting his body around a smaller one, so he uses that knowledge to guide Danny back farther on the bed allowing Isaac to maneuver himself into the freed space.

He trails his hands from Danny’s head down to his neck and shoulders. Breaking the kiss when breathing through his nose is no longer enough. Danny’s lips linger, shifting to press against Isaac’s jaw and down to his neck. He pauses to suck on the hammering pulse point he finds there. Isaac is panting in breaths and shivers when he feels Danny’s hands ghosting across his skin beneath his shirt.

Danny pulls his mouth away from Isaac’s skin to appeal for the removal of the shirt. Isaac nods and practically rips the offending article of clothing off his body. Danny bends his knees so that they are beneath his body before he gently shoves at Isaac’s bare chest until he is flat with his back on the mattress. Danny leans over the long body of his friend and runs his hands down the length of his torso until they are resting against Isaac’s hips.

Isaac lifts himself to one elbow and the other hand finds its way to the back of Danny’s head once more. He presses his fingers into the short hair, bringing their mouths together again. Danny shifts again until the bare skin of their bodies are pressed together. He lets more of his weight drive Isaac until he is lying flat again. Danny’s in the process of arranging his legs into a more comfortable position when the door flies open and Scott barrels in. Danny hears the gasp, but takes time to place one last kiss on Isaac’s bruised lips before pulling away.

“Oh god! Oh man, sorry. Sorry!” Scott is exclaiming when Danny looks at him from over his shoulder. Scott’s eyes are wide as he stares at them. “Sorry, I’ll just,” he motions to the hallway behind him, “go. I’m gonna go.” He exits quickly, the door slamming shut behind him.

The two of them are still pressed against one another on Isaac’s bed for a few seconds after Scott leaves. Danny grins down at Isaac’s red face once and then he’s rolling off his friend and onto the mattress beside him.

“Oh my god,” Isaac whines, bringing his hands up to cover his blush.

“I think it worked,” Danny offers, nudging his side until he uncovers his face. Isaac gives him an unimpressed look. “Did you see his face? It totally worked.”

“You were on top of me. I couldn’t see him.”

“Trust me, he’s interested,” Danny affirms with another grin.

[|] [|] [|]

Scott is avoiding him. He doesn’t come back that night until Isaac’s already in bed almost asleep. The next day Isaac attempts to apologize and Scott doesn’t want to listen, making up an excuse about being late. The following day is Friday and he’s eating with Danny in the dining hall when Scott enters the room, scans it, sees them and turns right back around.

“I owe Stiles a punch in the neck,” Isaac grumbles into his hands. “This is all his fault. I can’t live like this all weekend.”

Danny just laughs at him. Isaac looks up to glare and sees Derek sitting with Peter and Boyd at a table behind Danny. Stiles isn’t in the room, and he hadn’t been with Scott, meaning there is a good chance he’ll be in his room alone right now.

“I’m going to deliver that punch, see you later,” he says while pushing his chair away from the table. Danny laughs again and bids him a good luck as he walks towards the wing Stiles’ room is located.

When he gets to the room he knocks on the door and hears some mumbling, but no one comes to the door. He knocks again, Stiles ignores it. He knocks for a third time and calls out Stiles’ name through the door. He hears a thud and muttered cursing. Almost a minute later the door opens just enough for Stiles to slip through and pull it shut behind him. He’s disheveled and scowling at Isaac, who forgets why he came to visit Stiles in the first place.

 “Really?” he asks with a smile.

“What?” Stiles demands, scowl growing deeper.

“You and Jackson.” Isaac states, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles makes a noise somewhere between a scoff and choke as he frantically shakes his head. “What? I have no idea. Where would you even? I hate that guy.”

“That inside-out and backwards shirt you have on is his. You made fun of him for like twenty minutes about it last week.”

Stiles’ entire body deflates. He reaches behind him and opens the door to let Isaac in. There are clothes all over the floor and Jackson is sitting up on Stiles’ bed with only a bunched up sheet covering his lap. His arms are crossed as he glares at Isaac when walks through the door. Isaac isn’t sure if it’s because of the interruption or that he’s found out their secret.

“What do you want, Isaac?” Stiles asks in an exasperated tone.

“Scott. He’s avoiding me.”

“You’re the one that took my advice the wrong way and started making out with Danny!” Stiles yells at him. “I thought you liked Scott. Why should I help you if you’re just planning on hurting my best friend?”

“I’m not!” Isaac yells back before he can catch himself. “Danny was helping me. I wanted to make Scott jealous, thought that if I did then he would do something about it.”

“And how is Scott supposed to know this?” Stiles asks with a flail of his arms.

“I tried to apologize and explain, but he said he had to go and wouldn’t listen. And he’s been avoiding me, so how am I supposed to tell him all of this? Wait, how did you know that I made out with Danny?”

“Because,” Stiles bites out the word and then makes a face and flails a bit. He scrubs both hands over his face as he mentally debates with himself about what to say.

“I told him,” Jackson declares. Stiles whips his head around to look at the naked boy on his bed with wide eyes. Isaac watches them share a look before Stiles has turned back around to nod his agreement with Jackson’s statement.

“Yeah, Jackson told me. Danny told him that you finally made out with him because you had been curious since the conversation we had. And because you didn’t want to seem like you didn’t know what you were doing when you finally got Scott.” Stiles speaks slowly as he forms the lie.

“Bullshit.”

“What? Why would you call bullshit on that? You don’t know what Danny and Jackson talk about,” Stiles tells him.

“Neither do you, apparently. Danny wouldn’t have said that. He knew that I wanted to make Scott jealous and was willing to help me. We planned it out so that Scott would walk in. Besides, I know what I’m doing, I don’t need lessons from Danny.” Isaac tells them, leaning back against the dresser closest to him.

“Fine,” Stiles grumbles. “Scott came over right after he found you. He was all kinds of embarrassed and jealous, he just didn’t know what to do with those feelings. I think he still doesn’t know what to do, that’s why he’s been avoiding you.”

“Maybe you should grow some balls and just talk to him?” Jackson suggests in his super unimpressed voice.

“I tried talking–”

“No, you tried apologizing. There is a difference,” Stiles informs him. “He texted me earlier saying he was going to the store and asked if I needed anything.”

“So?” Isaac raises his eyebrows when Stiles doesn’t expand.

“Oh sorry, I forgot you’re new here. Everyone knows that Scott is a stress-baker, plus tonight is movie night. He went to get ingredients, so he’s probably in the student kitchen making something right now. I was proposing that you go find him so I can get back to getting my secret boyfriend off.”

“Please,” Jackson groans loudly.

“Fine, I’m going,” Isaac tells them rolling his eyes.

He’s about to shut the door behind him when Stiles calls out, “Again with the no thank you. Rude, Lahey.”

“Only if it works,” Isaac calls back before pulling the door closed.

[|] [|] [|]

Scott is dusted in a layer of flour when Isaac finds him a few minutes later in the small kitchen near their room. Scott is facing the door, but doesn’t look up from the electric mixer in his hand. Isaac waits until the whirl of the appliance dies down before clearing his throat. Scott glances up at the sound, sets his face and looks back at the bowl in front of him.

“Mind if I come in?” Isaac asks softly.

“It’s a common room, Isaac, I don’t really have a say if you come in here,” Scott tells him.

“Scott,” Isaac sighs out the name as he steps into the room. “Look, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he pauses because he did mean to. “What if...what if I told you that I kinda like you, maybe?”

“I’d call bullshit,” Scott scoffs, aggressively dropping spoonfuls of dough onto the cookie sheets he has laid out. He stops when he’s halfway done with the second tray, lifting his hand to shake the spoon at Isaac. His eyes flash darkly as he speaks, “Bullshit because you couldn’t honestly have thought that making out with someone else was a good way to show me that?”

“I was trying to make you jealous, okay? It was a stupid plan, but I didn’t know what else to do. I’d been complimenting the crap out of you and walking around in a towel and you didn’t do anything. So I thought that maybe if you saw me with Danny you’d react. Which you kind of did, just not in the way that I was hoping. So I went to Stiles to see if he knew what else I could do and Jackson told me to just grow some balls and tell you, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“Jackson? Jackson was with Stiles?”

“Really? That’s what you got out of that speech?” Isaac slumps against the counter while Scott moves the trays into the oven and sets a timer for eight minutes.

“It wasn’t the only thing,” Scott tells him with a shrug. “Stiles and Jackson just aren’t normally together.”

Isaac coughs, knowing he shouldn’t be the one to tell Scott, but unsure of how to steer the conversation back on track. “Maybe they're working on a class project?” he offers lamely.

“Maybe,” Scott nods. “So, you were doing all of that stuff on purpose then?”

“Of course I was,” Isaac exasperates with his eyes closed.

“Good,” Scott whispers, his voice much closer than it had been before. Isaac opens his eyes just in time to see Scott leaning up and in, joining their mouths together. His lids fall shut once again and his arms move to circle Scott’s waist. Scott pulls away after only a couple moments. “So happy you’re not dating Danny.”

Isaac shushes him with another press of lips. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, don’t ruin it.”

Scott quiets him with not just his mouth, but crowds in until their bodies are flush against each other and the countertop is digging into Isaac’s back. Isaac barely notices with Scott encircled in his arms. When Scott silently asks to deepen the kiss by running his tongue over the seam of Isaac’s closed lips, he answers immediately. Isaac gets lost in the taste of Scott’s mouth, the feel of his body, the smell that is so uniquely Scott mixing with the aroma of baking cookies. He gets so lost in it all that he barely hears the beeping of the timer.

Scott pulls away slowly and smiles before turning to retrieve his cookies. Once they’re on the stovetop he sprinkles a cinnamon-sugar mixture over the tops of all of them. “They have to cool,” he explains as he comes closer once more.

They’re still pressed against one another when someone sticks his head in the doorway and sniffs loudly minutes later. They break apart and Scott looks over his shoulder to see Greenberg standing there, practically salivating. “Are those your honey-cinnamon cookies? Oh dude, you’re bringing those to the lounge, right?” he asks, not noticing or caring that he’s interrupting them.

“That was the plan,” Scott intones. “They’ve still got to cool though, so you can’t have any yet.”

“Damn,” Greenberg sighs. “As long as you’re bringing them later.”

“Go away, Greenberg,” Isaac grumbles, identifying with Jackson’s earlier attitude. The other student looks affronted for a moment before he shrugs and wanders away. Isaac just shakes his head with a huff of laughter. “Need some help cleaning up?”

“That would be great,” Scott says, giving him a blinding smile. They work in silence as Isaac washes the dirty bowls and utensils and Scott puts away the ingredients. Next he moves the few dozen cookies into one giant bowl to take with them to the lounge where most of the guys in their class will be congregating to watch a movie.

Isaac’s phone buzzes, it’s Stiles saying that Jackson wants to know if he’s manned up yet. Isaac smiles and texts back the affirmative. Stiles reply is instant, demanding cookies and an overdue thank you, he laughs at this one. Scott looks up and asks what’s so funny. Instead of answering, Isaac just wraps his hands around Scott’s and the large bowl and draws them both closer. He leans down and kisses him, mostly just because he can now. 

**Author's Note:**

> The secret relationship would be Stiles and Jackson.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love hearing what you think!
> 
> Here is the [recipe](http://acozykitchen.com/honey-bee-cookies/) for the cookies Scott made. I have attempted them, they are really good if you like honey!


End file.
